


To Tie a Tie

by r4gz



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Relationships, F/F, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Person A and B, Sylena, Tying a Tie, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Person A catches Person B doing some little, cute, mundane thing





	To Tie a Tie

Expert fingers looped the green fabric through the loop, like they've done this thousands of times. _Which they probably have_ I think to myself, with the days that we've been friends I've always seen a tie around there neck. I feel a blush on my cheeks, the feel of those fingers on my face still present in my mind. 

Like your kiss happened two seconds ago, not two days ago.

Eyes find one another in the mirror, small smiles forming on lips. I glance down at the tiled bathroom floor. "Hey." I hear the voice that's been in my dreams for the past days, replaying the kiss over and over. I look up, smiling at Syd. "Hi." I say, tilting my head. There back at the mirror, Syd walks the few steps towards be. Hands still on the tie. "Shouldn't you have that thing done already?" I ask. 

A chuckle comes from lips that I have felt on mine. With a dramatic flourish, they finish the tie. Fingers touch my glasses, pushing them up from my nose. "There, happy?" Syd asks, a small pout forming. "Mhmm." I say, leaning to peck those lips.

Foreheads meet each other, eyes gazing. I wet my lips, "So. Ready to meet my family?" I ask. "Haven't I already met them though." They ask, smirk on those lips that I can't get enough of. _I now get those movies where the two leads can't keep there hands off each other_ "Well yes, but not as my significant other." I respond back, small shrug rolling through my shoulders. 

"As your girlfriend." Syd says. I smile, nodding. "As my girlfriend." I say, a smile that could rival the Grinch on my lips as _girlfriend_ leaves my mouth. I leaned in, as did Syd, for another quick kiss of the lips. Before we could though, I loud knock made us scream and hit each others heads. 

"Ummm, can I have my bathroom back?" I hear Schneider ask. 

With hands on our foreheads, me and Syd laugh at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so first time writing a NB Character. so feel free to yell at me if i got anything wrong
> 
> second, ODAAT S2 WAS SO FREAKING GOOD D: if you haven't watched it yet, go do it. you wont regret it
> 
> #Sylena is my new OTP


End file.
